


What Daddy Doesn’t Know Won’t Hurt Him

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Filthy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sam In Panties, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, bottom!Sam. Meme needs more bottom!Sam. Please? I'm not above begging. *begs* See? I don't care much about specifics other than that/choose your own adventure.





	

Sam knows all too well that look in his sibling’s eyes. Dean has that dirty ‘I'm gonna put you on your knees and fuck you like a bitch’ gaze that makes Sam needy and horny and begging to be fucked like a slut. That filthy gaze guarantees him that his brother is going to pound his ass into the mattress and make him come with a scream of his name and leave him used like a cheap whore, his used hole wet and sticky and filled with cum by the end of the night. Dean advances on him and Sam’s heart jackhammers in his chest. 

They do not worry about getting caught; John is barely ever home, away on a hunt or shacked up at a neighborhood bar or at Bobby’s lost in a pile of legend books. Their father is deaf, dumb and blind to what his eldest boy does when he is not around, the sin Dean commits when he slowly slides up closer to his young brother, wishing to do all sorts of perverted things to him, wanting to touch Sam, taste him and flicks the tip of his tongue just barely inside Sammy’s pretty pink hole, spending hours with his face buried in Sam’s ass eating him out like a starving man before he fucks him with his panties tugged down around his ankles. 

John has not a clue what they do when he is away. The old man misses how Dean touches Sam, soft and gentle and sweet as if the young teen is made of glass and would break upon the caress, even with the possessive, dark gaze in his pretty jewel eyes, his hand sliding into Sammy’s pink panties and fingertips feather-lightly brushing over his little boy cock. 

Sammy looks pretty, beautiful even, all dolled with powdered cheek blush and pretty knee high socks, black high heels and a summer dress that ride up barley high enough to show off his perky ass in the lacy panties. Sam made a wet spot on his panties due to Dean's wild eyed gaze that promises so many dirty things come this night. 

Sammy’s looking up at Dean with wide, hazel eyes, making a sort of raspy keen, gasping and moaning and making such pretty sweet sounds as his brother’s fingers circle the stiff flesh, give a slow, teasing stroke which makes him go weak in the knees. 

Sam is hardly a victim in this game; he was the one who stolen the panties from the local Victoria’s Secret store because Dean liked them and wanted him to wear them, and Sam is sweetly submissive and would do anything to please his big brother. The mere thought of Dean fucking him in the panties made his boy cunt clench to unbelievable tightness, aching to be filled. 

He wants Dean to press his fingers inside his hole and get him wet and open so he could just slide his cock inside and fuck him, make him come so hard stars dance in his eyes. 

As pleasure swarms his body, Sammy thought back to a few days ago, the last time Dad was around and the last time Dean fucked him... 

They should not do this, Sam says so, trying to get Dean to listen to reason because their father is sleeping in the next bed, and Sam doesn’t care if Dean assures him that their father will not wake; John is a hunter with keen hearing and Sammy is a loud bottom, crying out and moaning and gasping Dean’s name as he gets his ass plowed, and the thought of their dad catching them gettin’ busy makes Sam’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

But Dean brushes one of his hands down Sam’s flank, soothingly and hushes him, reminds him to ‘just be silent, baby boy,’ as he slowly pushes in, big cock stretching Sammy’s boycunt wide open, and Sam has to bite his lips hard to keep from moaning loudly as he’s penetrated. Dean begins working his hips slowly, lazily figure eights, he licks his lips with a satisfied smack when Sam bit his lip to keep silent, already shaking and trembling. 

Dean is shushed, his breathing soft as he pulls back until just the tip of his cock splits Sam open, and then thrusts back in balls deep, and his brother almost gives them away with a loud, gasping harshly, wide eyes clenching tightly closed. Thankfully, Dean kisses Sam, hushing his pleasure sounds. 

The memory fades from his mind as Dean’s hand strokes up and down his shaft, the warm touch bringing Sam back to the present. Already Sammy can already feel an orgasm building at the base of his spine as his brother jacked his little cock, his panties damp and sticky, and Sam begins making little whimpering gasps and needy moans. 

His cock jutted up, the head poking up over the waistband of the pretty panties and slicking Dean’s palm, and Dean licks his lips as he strokes slowly, thumb smears the dribble of slippery-wet pre-cum over his shaft. Sammy whimpers and his slim hips buck into the warm touch, his eyes squeezing closed as his big brother jerks him off, twisting his wrist under his swollen cock-head. 

Dean whispers “Come for me, Sammy. Be a good little boy and cream your pretty panties,” and John never sees the cocky smile on Dean’s face when Sammy obeys, a pink blush on Sammy’s dimpled cheek as he shakes through his orgasm, creaming his pretty panties for Dean like a perfect, good boy. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/10278.html?thread=3510310#t3510310)


End file.
